


we've been waiting (but we're next in line)

by folignos



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/pseuds/folignos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes on for a couple of months, Andy fucks Nick, or Andy fucks Brandon. None of them are interested in being serious, so they keep doing what they’re doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've been waiting (but we're next in line)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firalla11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/gifts).



> about a million years ago, me and fira emailed back and forth about accidental matchmaker shawsy. this is me finally getting off my butt and finishing it for her, because she's an angel who deserves nice things always.
> 
> i'm probably going to write a porny sequel, bc you know, it's me, and i kind of copped out here, but shhhh

Andy sleeps around. It’s not a big deal. It is what it is, you know?

He’s young, free and single, there’s no reason he shouldn’t be going out and getting some every night if he feels like it.

He sleeps with his roommate like three days into his freshman year. It just happens, his roommate is really hot, and obviously up for fucking around, and Andy didn’t even have to do the walk of shame the day after, it was great.

Brandon’s really good in bed too, just the right kind of pushy that Andy loves, doesn’t complain when Andy pushes back either, just laughs and sinks his teeth into Andy’s collarbone until he squirms.

They hook up maybe every couple of weeks, when it’s raining too hard for Andy to go out and de-stress on the quad at three am, when Brandon’s pushing his books away with bags under his eyes, and they tumble into bed together easily.

He meets Nick at the Union, hustling pool. Nick kicks his ass to the tune of fifty bucks and then buys him a drink with his own money, grinning. He’s kind of quiet, shy, but he’s got a wicked trick shot and a better sense of humour.

Andy’s laughing when Nick kisses him against the pool table, pulls back with pink cheeks and unsure eyes, and Andy just reels him back in, winding his arms around his neck. Nick’s a sophomore, has a place off campus, keeps his hand in Andy’s back pocket the whole way home.

Nick’s way less shy when Andy’s peeled him out of his jeans. He has a hell of a mouth on him, murmurs filth into Andy’s ear while he’s rocking his hips into him, and Andy’s half crazy by the time he finally spills into Nick’s hand.

In the morning, he gets a blowjob, breakfast, and Nick’s number, typed carefully into his phone.

-

It goes on for a couple of months, Andy fucks Nick, or Andy fucks Brandon. None of them are interested in being serious, so they keep doing what they’re doing.

He learns that Brandon loves snakes, and has a royal python at home named Pepperoni (‘I got him when I was fourteen,’ he says, embarrassed.) and a corn snake called Marvin that was a high school graduation present from his brother. He learns that Brandon likes Explosions in the Sky and terrible Westerns and sleeps like a corpse. He’s studying architectural engineering and speaks the bare minimum of ASL, and can run a mile in four minutes.

He spends most of his time with Brandon, gets introduced to Brandon’s friends as his buddy, Andy, and can count on one hand the number of times they’ve gone longer than a couple of hours without talking to or even seeing each other since they met on move-in day. Andy’s kind of glad they get on so well, Josh had told him all kinds of stories about the semester long feud he’d had with his roommate that had ended in Josh throwing all his clothes out the window and having to move to a room on his own for the last month of the semester.

He learns that Nick’s an astronomy student from Minnesota, accent and all, and calls hockey pants “breezers”. He learns that Nick’s a defenceman on the college hockey team, and is allergic to cats, and can’t cook to save his life. He just broke up with his Serious Girlfriend from high school, and isn’t looking for anyone else more serious than a slightly drunken hook-up every now and again, which Andy’s happy to be.

It’s the fourth time in a couple of weeks that he and Nick are grabbing dinner on campus after Nick’s hockey practice and Andy’s tutoring that he realises they might be friends, not just fuckbuddies.

‘Shut your mouth when you’re chewing, that’s fuckin’ gross,’ Nick says, kicking him. ‘What are you even thinking about?’

Andy hums, and takes another bite of his burger. ‘Nothin’.’

Nick looks at him suspiciously, but drops it, and steals some of Andy’s sweet potato fries, which of course means Andy has to steal the last mouthful of his soda in retaliation, and it escalates until Andy’s wiping mayonnaise off his elbow guiltily, while one of the cashiers glares at them.

-

When Andy leaves his wallet at Nick’s near the end of the year, he’s all set to go and get it, until Nick texts him and tells him he’s already on campus, he’ll drop it by. It’s really fucking hot outside, so Andy’s okay with staying where there’s AC and where he doesn’t to wear pants, right up until there’s a knock on the door, and Brandon gets up to answer it before Andy can untangle himself from his headphone wires.

He practically hears the dumb chick-flick music playing when their eyes meet. He can’t see Brandon’s face, but the smile spreads across Nick’s face like the sunrise.

‘Hi,’ he says, holding out his hand. ‘I’m Nick. Andy’s-- friend.’

‘Brandon,’ Brandon says. ‘Andy’s roommate.’

‘Hi,’ Nick says again.

It would be adorable, if it didn’t make something sink into Andy’s gut, heavy and unpleasant. He finally just yanks his headphones out of the jack and clambers off the bed, nudging Brandon out of the way. They’re still loosely holding hands, it’s dumb as shit.

‘Hey man,’ he says. Nick tears his eyes away from Brandon’s face, and blinks.

‘Oh!’ he says. ‘Wallet.’ He hands it over, and Brandon goes back to sitting at his desk, making notes, but Nick keeps glancing over while he and Andy, until he sighs, checks his watch, and says he has to haul ass to his American History class.

‘Okay, see ya later, bud,’ Andy says, but Nick’s looking at Brandon as he leaves, who keeps staring at his notes, back straight.

‘So,’ Andy says, when the door closes. ‘What was that?’

Brandon turns to look at him, trying to look innocent. ‘What?’

‘Well, he was making some pretty fucking big heart eyes at you, and I’m gonna assume you were making them back.’

Brandon pulls a face, and turns back to his desk.

‘He’s a good lay,’ Andy says, casually. Brandon sounds like he’s just swallowed his own tongue.

‘ _Andy._ ’

‘What? He is. You should hit that, if you want to. I can hook you guys up.’

Brandon just rolls his eyes and goes back to his book.

-

He hooks up with Nick a couple more times, after that. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was a good lay, and Andy feels like his time with Nick and Brandon might be short lived. It’s whatever, it’s not like he’s dating either of them, they can date who they want.

-

‘I think I’m gonna ask Nick out,’ Brandon says, one night.

Andy’s on his knees, working on Brandon’s absurdly complicated belt buckle. ‘Oh,’ he says.

‘Sorry,’ Brandon says. ‘I should have said something before--’ He waves his hands at his crotch. ‘I just-- I just realised I was going to do it.’

‘No, it’s all good,’ Andy says. ‘He’s way better at giving head than me, anyway.’

Brandon’s mouth twists, but he lets go of the back of Andy’s neck, lets him stand up. ‘I’m gonna-- let you take care of that,’ Andy says. ‘I’m gonna go hang out on the quad.’

He leaves Brandon sitting on the edge of his bed looking guilty as hell, and makes it halfway to the quad before veering off to the Union. He hustles some guy out of twenty bucks on the pool table, and goes home with a senior RA who doesn’t seem very interested in getting Andy off, but does fuck him against the wall of his dorm room.

-

Andy loves Nick. Really. Sex aside, they really are good buddies, Nick’s fucking _hilarious_ , and they have the same taste in shit-awful movies.

Nick is _always_ around. Which is great. Really. He and Nick have already got an apartment sorted next year, and he’s psyched to live with him. He just-- is there when Andy gets back from class, curled up in Brandon’s twin bed, pressing kisses in between his knuckles, or Brandon’s reading to him quietly, Nick’s head in his lap. Andy’s happy for them, really, honestly, they’re sickeningly happy together and they’re his best friends, but he could do without seeing. That.

(He’s kind of glad Brandon and Nick decided not to live together so soon. Brandon’s got an apartment a couple blocks down with a kid in his biochem class, so he’ll probably still be here all the time, but Andy likes Ben, figures he can just hang out with him if he gets sexiled.)

-

Summer is _great_. Andy’s brother drives down and helps him move all his shit into the new apartment, and he shows him Chicago, they go to a couple of Cubs games and get hilariously drunk together. Andy doesn’t really get laid, but he hangs out with Nick, who’s in Chicago all summer working at the Shedd aquarium.

(Brandon’s in Chicago too, spends a ton of time at the aquarium, but Andy honestly suspects it’s more to hang out with the giant water snake they have. Brandon’s super excited about his new apartment because it’s pet friendly, and he can bring Pepperoni and Marvin from home. Andy hopes Ben’s not afraid of snakes.)

-

Andy gets a job on campus when school starts up again, and between that, and class, and Nick’s job, and Brandon’s three million volunteer things, it’s rare that all three of them are together.

It’s kind of awful when they are, though.

Brandon’s handsy, Andy _knows_ that, but it fucking sucks, watching him trace patterns on Nick’s forearm while they’re all watching TV on the one night off a week they all share.

It sucks even more when he goes to bed and hears them in the other room, all quiet moans and creaking mattress, and he knows they’re trying to be quiet, but he also knows exactly what it sounds like when someone goes down on Nick, and that’s _definitely_ what’s happening right now.

Andy rolls over and grabs for his headphones, and listens to music until he’s reasonably sure they’ll have gone to sleep.

-

The next morning might be worse.

Nick’s making breakfast when Andy rolls out of bed, and it’s great, because Andy _loves_ Nick’s caramel-bacon pancakes (the only thing he can make without setting something on fire), so he throws himself into a chair and helps himself to Nick’s abandoned tea, because they both take it black (something that horrifies Brandon, Andy found out early in freshman year).

Brandon wanders into the kitchen about a half hour later, hair sticking up in every direction, wearing a pair of underwear that Andy is pretty sure are Nick’s, and with the biggest hickey in the world on his chest.

Nick hands over a cup of tea immediately, gives him a soft kiss right on the corner of his lips. Andy has to look away, stares into the dregs of his own, now cold, tea.

-

‘Shh!’

Andy opens one eye. He’d been dozing off over his Spanish homework, but he can hear rustling in the corridor outside his room, muffled giggles, and the sudden, wet sound of a kiss.

Oh.

Andy groans, quietly.

More giggling, and a gentle thud on his bedroom wall.

‘We’ll wake Andy,’ Brandon murmurs, but then he moans softly, the exact sound he used to make when Andy would bite his neck. ‘ _Nick_.’

Andy puts his head to the desk gently and wills them to at least go into their room so he can move without them hearing him rustle.

It seems to last forever, and there’s way more giggling and muffled kissing than Andy had ever wanted to hear, but eventually he hears Nick’s bedroom door open, and they tumble in together, shutting it behind them, and Andy makes a dive for his headphones.

-

He comes home from class to find them fucking on the couch. Brandon’s sprawled out underneath Nick, one leg hooked around his waist, and his head thrown back for Nick to suck at his throat. Andy kind of wants to be sick a little bit.

They don’t even notice him. He picks up his backpack and leaves again, walks the three blocks to a coffeeshop and sits down, pulls his laptop out, and does every piece of homework he has before checking his phone to find a text from Nick saying _are u working tonight? if u bring dinner home b’s gonna make cheesecake 4 us_

Andy looks at his phone and sighs, flips his laptop shut, and texts Nick back.

_fine, but were getting italian and u still owe me 4 the last one_

He gets a smiley face in return, and starts packing his shit up.

(The couch is immaculate when he gets home. There’s no sign that three hours ago Brandon was spread out naked on it. Andy really wishes he could get the image out of his head as well as they must have scrubbed the wet spot out.)

-

He’s pretty sure Nick’s onto him. He keeps _looking_ at Andy, all sad and concerned, every time Andy comes into the room to find them curled together on the sofa.

He keeps trying to talk to Andy about it, he thinks. Andy doesn’t know for sure, he keeps making excuses to be somewhere else.

Eventually, Andy’s distracted by a Chopped marathon on TV and Nick drops down onto the couch next to him.

‘Okay, buddy, what’s up?’ he asks.

Andy looks at him. ‘I’m-- watching TV?’ he offers.

‘You keep looking at me and Brandon with big, sad puppy eyes, and it’s freaking me out. Spill, dude.’

Andy opens his mouth, and shuts it again. He maybe panics a little bit. He’s not proud of it.

‘I’m in love with both of you,’ he blurts. Nick’s eyes widen.

‘Oh,’ he says. ‘ _Oh._ ’

‘Sorry,’ Andy offers. Nick punches him in the shoulder.

‘Don’t be sorry, idiot. Yo, B!’

Brandon pokes his head out of the kitchen. There’s a smudge of flour on his cheekbone. He grins at Andy brightly.

‘You wanna date Shawzer with me?’ Nick asks him, and Brandon’s grin gets even wider.

‘Uh, _duh_ ,’ he says.

Andy blinks. ‘What?’

Nick shuffles in closer to him to make room for Brandon to pile onto the couch. ‘Brandon’s been trying to figure out how to ask you out for like three months. It’s been super endearing.’

Brandon digs his elbow into Nick’s ribs. ‘Shut _up_.’

‘Oh,’ Andy says, blinking again. ‘I-- really?’

Brandon turns pink, but nods. ‘You were all sad when me and Nick got together. Nick told me about this time he was dating a couple in high school, and I figured we could. Maybe do the same thing. If you wanted to.’

‘Because we want to,’ Nick says, nudging at him. ‘We miss you.’

‘Oh,’ Andy says again. ‘I-- oh. Yeah. Yeah, okay, yeah, I wanna-- do that.’

Nick beams at him, and leans in for a kiss. Andy’s smiling into it, can’t even help himself, and when Nick pulls away, Brandon’s there, mouthing along his jaw, nipping at the same spot he always used to.

‘You’re such an idiot,’ Brandon murmurs. ‘You should have _told us_.’

‘I _did_ ,’ Andy says, trying to tilt his head to let Brandon get to that spot on the underside of his jaw, but he gets distracted by Nick kissing his shoulder where the collar of his shirt is stretched out, hanging off him.

‘ _Eventually_ ,’ Nick says, biting down gently, but he glances up at Andy, and looks about as happy as Andy feels, sandwiched in between them like this, so Andy lets it go, lets his eyes slide closed, and lets Brandon kiss him, slow and deep and long.

 


End file.
